Fireflies
by emowriter
Summary: It's Sabrina's birthday and she's gotten gifts from everyone in the household...except for one. Then suddenly, at the end of the day, a mischievous boy fairy walks into her room. In the back of his room, a present is waiting for the birthday girl, one only Puck can give her.


**A/N: A new one-shot for you! Fluff, but not romantic fluff. Or, not **_**really **_**romantic fluff. The cover of the story is what I imagine the scene to look like…if Sabrina dressed like that. The story's song is Fireflies by Owl City, and the song Puck plays is Life and Death by Michael Giacchino. I know it's not a flute song, but whatever. For this story, you could either listen to Fireflies or Life and Death, but Fireflies is more suited to the beginning, and Life and Death is more suited to the part when Puck and Sabrina are listening to the song. Don't go any further. The end is sucky. So if you want, play Fireflies while you read. And an uber special supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious thanks-a-million to the beta of this story…**_**iizninja**_**! SHE MADE THE STORY A MILLION TIMES BETTER! EEEP! I'm actually a ninja in training. My friend is a sensei. True story.**

* * *

_**Please don't kill me? I know I haven't updated Sabrina's Tears in, like, over a month, but I'm stuck on what to do next. And sorry, I've had this story for, like, a month as well, I just never posted it. So, if you review, could you please also give me ideas on what to do next for ST? DERP.**_

* * *

The door opens slowly, rusty hinges creaking, and a head of blond curls peeks into the room.

"Grimm?"

Sabrina looks up, startled out of her reverie, then closes her journal and smiles at her best friend. Hopping off the bed, the blonde stretches and opens the door fully.

She flicks Puck on the forehead. "Dumbass. What would you have done if I was changing?" Sabrina hikes an eyebrow, crossing her arms in amusement.

His green eyes widen, face flushing, and his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, but the only partially intelligent thing that comes out is a flustered, "Uh…"

Daphne's head pokes into the room, eavesdropping evident in her not-so-innocent eyes as she grins at the two teenagers. "He would have perved on you with a pedo-bear look on his face."

Puck spins to stare at the thirteen year old with an indignant look, placing a haughty hand on his hip. "No. Freaking. Way! Ugh…" He scowls through the redness of his cheeks.

Daphne laughs, winking at the fairy before she walks away and closes the door behind her. The room sits in an awkward state as Puck mutters something unintelligible under his breath, furiously battling the blush on his face.

Curious as to why he's there, Sabrina doesn't let the silence continue for long.

"So, what's up?" she asks.

Puck grins smugly, confidence back, and grabs her wrist, pulling her out of the room and barley leaving her enough time to hastily slam her hand on the light switch.

"Well," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I have your birthday present."

"Wait, what?" she asks happily. "Seriously?! I thought you said that you didn't get me a gift!"

"Yeah, I said that I didn't _get _you a present. I didn't buy this."

She raises an incredulous eyebrow and rolls her eyes as he drags her into his room.

"You made me a present? I bet it'll suck."

Puck chuckles and leads her along a narrow forest path, with his hand squeezing on her wrist comfortingly.

"I didn't make it either…" he says, voice a bit hesitant.

She furrows her eyebrows and opens her mouth to ask him another question, but when he sees her red lips part he tugs her forwards again.

"Quiet. You'll understand when you see it."

The girl sighs and lets him lead, stumbling after the over-eager fairy and tripping over roots and branches that don't seem to faze him. Just when she's about to wrench her hand from his grip and demand that he stop being so inscrutable, Puck slows down and turns to Sabrina with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We have to fly to get to your present."

Right when the words pass his lips, he wraps his arms under her own, and lifts off into the sky. The pulse of his wings stirs the air around them, making her long hair whip in the wind and Sabrina lets out a startled yelp. Then she laughs and looks down over his room.

"Where are we going?" She yells over the wind.

"You'll see!"

Puck zips through the air, making Sabrina clutch tightly to his worn green hoodie, curiosity pulling at her stomach. She trusts Puck enough to know he won't drop her in a vat of glop, but he's being too aloof and she can't figure out what the present could be. She doesn't like not knowing, she's never liked surprises, but she can't find it in herself to be irritable. Instead, she's buzzing with excitement.

They finally get to the end of Puck's lagoon. A gorgeous waterfall tumbles across black stones and shimmers as it flows into the lake. Puck can't help the grin appears on his face at the sound of Sabrina's awed laughter.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "You have a waterfall!"

They swoop down and land on a patch of grass near the base of the water, the mist brushing their faces, and Puck lets her go. Sabrina sits down on the long grass and watches as he pulls his flute out from his pocket and plays a few melodious notes.

As if on cue, the sun starts to slowly set in the room, the only light coming from the host stars and the crescent moon that beams at them from its bed on the horizon, and Sabrina breathes out a breath of astonishment.

"Wow."

Puck smiles with a wink that says _'watch this_,' before he takes off into the air, spinning. Before Sabrina can tease him for showing off, he pulls out his flute and blows one soft, crisp note into air.

A song starts to play, slow and harmonious, and the room stilling at the sound. Then, in a sudden burst of energy, a herd of pixies fly from the corners of the light the lake in a hazy glow, surrounding her in a whirlwind of glittering lights.

Her arms wrap around her legs and Sabrina tilts her head back to look up at Puck. His eyes are closed, brow furrowed slightly like he's trying to make sure he doesn't mess up, but he still manages to look at ease as the twinkling gets brighter. The pixies swirl in time with the melodious tattoo, and the water shimmers with their glow.

Eventually he lets the song die out, though the tune seems to cary on with an echo throughout the room, and flies down to Sabrina. He flashes her a smile (not a smirk or a grin but a genuine, unmitigated smile) and sits down next to her.

"So, how'd you like it?" He asks with waggling eyebrows.

Sabrina slides closer to Puck and smiles back at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wants to poke fun at the boy for his stupidly thoughtful and extremely well rehearsed present, or say something witty, but all she can manage is a quiet, "It was beautiful. Thanks."

He looks down at her with a surprised grin, eyes shining half in amusement and half in affection. He drapes his arm around her shoulders and she stiffens for a moment before relaxing into his side.

"No problem. Happy birthday."


End file.
